Oaken Tehama
|-|Overview; 2017/18 Base = The Oaken Tehama is a 7-seat premium SUV built by Oaken Motor Group (APEX Motors & Electronics) and was originally released by Itzt in 2017. This vehicle replaced the Crusader when it was released and has become Oaken's most popular model, surpassing 201 000 takes as of January 21, 2018. Therefore, it became ROBLOX's most successful SUV, reaching the front page of the library and became the flagship of Oaken, despite its merger with APEX Automotive. The 2017 model is similar to the 2018 model, the only differences between both models (as of January 21, 2018) are: * The 2018 model is 10 inches (25.4 cm) shorter than the original, * the 2018 model is 200 kg lighter than the original and * the body of the current Tehama is smoother. Oaken based the Tehama off the Audi Q7 and the Mercedes-Benz GLC-class, with its OSV sport model released in April 2018 based off the Audi Q5. Did you know? *A 3.0 L diesel engine was also offered for 2017; this version has been discontinued along with other diesel-powered models in Oaken's lineup. *Only the base gasoline model was offered for 2018. |-|2018.5 = |image1= |caption1= |company= 6.1 Seconds / 172 MPH (278 KPH) |production= 2018 |capacity= 5 - 7 |class= Luxury / Premium SUV |engine= 430 Horsepower |top_speed= 160 MPH+ |related= Audi Q5 and Q7 |sales= 264 000+ (Base/TS4); TBA (OSV) }} Overview In April 2018, the base model was replaced with the 2018.5 TS4, which shares the same design as the 2018 model. Along with its powerful engine, the Tehama runs on the AC6.52 chassis made by SecondLogic. It also features the Enlighten V2 infotainment system, working folding seats and valet mode. Trims TS4 The TS4 (or base) model features a 2.0 L twin-turbocharged 4-cylinder engine. Like most new Oaken models, it has been classified as a mild hybrid electric vehicle with a small battery electric motor alongside the engine, having a total output of 335 horsepower. The interior has remained somewhat unchanged and it still has similar features from the 2018 model. The TS4 also has all-wheel drive. OSV The Tehama OSV was released as a 2018.5 model, bringing the replacement for the 2016 Crusader Sport on April 2, 2018. This model is a smaller version of the Tehama, with only 5 seats (rear row removed) based off the Audi Q5. This vehicle is the first model of Oaken's performance arm, with a powerful V-6 engine rated at 430 horsepower. Unlike the standard model, the OSV has a special decal on the grille, the suspension lowered by 0.5" (1.26 cm) for better driving dynamics and redesigned foglights. These improvements enhance the vehicle's performance, as well as changing the styling compared to the TS4. Basic Specs * 0 - 500 Stds **Turbo: 5.0 seconds (100 MPH / 160 KPH) **TS4: 4.6 seconds (109 MPH / 175 KPH) **OSV: 4.2 seconds (125 MPH / 200 KPH) * 0 - 1000 Stds **Turbo: 7.5 seconds (133 MPH / 215 KPH) **TS4: 6.7 seconds (148 MPH / 238 KPH) **OSV: 6.1 seconds (172 MPH / 278 KPH) * TOP SPEED: 160 MPH / 265 KPH (Electronically Limited) A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower: 265 (T) , 335 (TS4), 430 (OSV) * Revolution/Min: 6200 * Weight: TS4 / Turbo (4050 Pounds/1837 kg), OSV (4200 Pounds/1905 kg) * Drive Type: Front-Wheel Drive (Turbo),All-Wheel Drive (TS4/OSV) * Transmission: Auto, Semi Features & Capabilities A-Chassis Features *Dynamic Driving *(Innovated) Adjustable Ride height / Power *(Innovated) Lights, Blinkers, and LEDs. *(Innovated) Operational Animated Interior ' CAR ' *(Innovated) Functional Doors *(Innovated) Functional Windows *APEXHUB V.1 (Press J) ' KEYFOB ' *Toggle Trunk *Disable DriverSeat *Lock Car (Will close all Doors) *Unlock Car *Start Car (x2) More will be noted if unseen RV's Opinion The Tehama was a good Oaken Crusader replacement, and the OSV trim is probably the fastest ROBLOX production SUV on the road, as of April 26,2018. It's slick design and sharp looking tires hit the spot for a SUV. But, we expect that from APEX and Itzt. WE RATE THIS CAR: 18.8/20 (94%) Did you know? * This vehicle is the company's first hybrid SUV. * The OSV Tehama is ROBLOX's quickest SUV with a top speed of 160 mph (250 km/h), reaching 0 - 1000 Studs in 6.1 seconds. Category:SUV Category:Luxury cars Category:Vehicles made by Oaken Motor Group Category:Vehicles made by APEX Automotive